


don't stop

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: geralt, in his many years of living and fucking, has never had someone play with his nipples.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 283





	don't stop

geralt would love nothing more than to blame his current situation on the amount of ale he’d consumed, but he couldn’t. his witcher mutations meant he could drink damn near anyone under the table, and he couldn’t maintain a buzz for long unless he continued drinking. as it was, he hadn’t touched a drink for at least an hour. the more he thought about it, he didn’t think he’d even seen jaskier with more than a cup of wine to keep his throat moist.

“you know, geralt, i have been with you long enough to know when you’re thinking too hard,” jaskier looked up at the witcher from where he was sprawled on the bed. geralt grunted as he pulled his undershirt over his head, tossing it over the back of the chair in the corner of their rented room.

“that is not a response, my dear witcher,” jaskier sat up, propping himself up on his elbows and giving geralt the closest thing to a stern look geralt had ever seen the bard give. to jaskier’s credit, he didn’t smell like fear. geralt was only picking up arousal in his scent, and an elevated heartbeat. geralt was staring at the flush in his cheeks when jaskier cleared his throat, bringing geralt back to trying to respond.

“your scent,” geralt eventually gets out, watching as jaskier undoes the ties on his trousers and shoves them down. the bard was already bare from the waist up, and he was well on his way to being fully nude now. “you aren’t scared? even a little?” geralt asked, his hands hovering over the ties on his own trousers.

“what, are you going to sacrifice me when we’re done or something?” jaskier asked, sounding exasperated. geralt opened his mouth, but jaskier continued to speak before he could interject. “geralt, i have been trying to bed you since the first time we met. now i am finally about to, and you expect me to be scared of the big bad witcher? fuck off, would you? and get on this bed before i drag you in myself.”

geralt considered that for a moment before deciding he couldn’t argue, for once. shoving his pants down and stepping out of them, geralt heaved himself onto the bed, hovering over jaskier for a moment. it was only a moment because jaskier seemed to have better things in mind than staring at one another. he immediately wrapped an arm around geralt, dragging him down and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. geralt was all too happy to follow jaskier’s lead, but a part of his mind was always on making sure jaskier wasn’t changing his mind. 

“still thinking too hard,” jaskier bit geralt’s lower lip, surprising the witcher, before drawing back. “geralt, i know you love nothing more than thinking and grunting. but please, turn it off.” and with that, jaskier flicked geralt on the forehead. geralt huffed, dropping his head against jaskier’s shoulder before nodding.

“now then. on your back, witcher. i’ll make sure you can’t think anymore,” jaskier patted geralt’s back before letting him go. geralt tried to be casual about sniffing jaskier again, but his scent was still nothing but arousal. “and stop smelling me. unless it’s a witcher thing and you’re getting off on it.”

geralt actually smiled at that, rolling himself off of jaskier and flopping onto his back. he was only in his undergarments now, as was jaskier, and geralt was unsurprised to see that jaskier’s erection was tenting the front of his. they’d barely done anything yet, and geralt was struck by the thought that maybe the bard wasn’t lying to him, and had actually been thinking about this and wanting it for a while. geralt’s overthinking was brought to a swift end when jaskier’s hands were suddenly at his chest, cupping his pectorals and humming in approval.

“what are you doing?” geralt asked, shifting almost nervously. jaskier took advantage of the movement, kneeling more comfortably between geralt’s legs. 

“admiring the view. do you know how many times i have seen you shirtless, and how many times i have had to stop myself from doing exactly this?” jaskier asked, taking geralt’s nipples between his index fingers and thumb and pinching gently. geralt gasped before clenching his jaw and turning his head to the side. it felt good, better than geralt would have thought. jaskier made a noise that could only be described as sheer delight.

“oh, geralt. you could have told me you liked this,” jaskier sounded a bit too gleeful at his discovery, ducking down and kissing each side of geralt’s chest with an almost odd kind of reverence. 

“didn’t know i did,” geralt mumbled in response, clenching his fist around a handful of bedsheets. jaskier had kissed just above one of geralt’s nipples, and was brought up short when geralt spoke. he looked up at the witcher, humming thoughtfully.

“geralt. how are you as old as you are, and no one has ever taken the time to show these some love?” jaskier asked, squeezing one of geralt’s pecs in each hand to drive the point home. geralt nearly blushed and felt his cock twitch at the attention. he didn’t respond, and when jaskier figured out that he wouldn’t be getting one, he got back to work. 

geralt gasped when he felt jaskier’s lips on his nipple, sucking before lapping over it a few times with his tongue. the witcher moved one of his hands into jaskier’s hair, pushing it out of his face and holding it back. he was careful not to pull, especially when he had no interest in doing anything that would make jaskier pull away.

“ja-jaskier,” geralt choked out his name, rutting his hips up from the bed. the bard merely hummed, switching sides. he just barely scraped his teeth over geralt’s nipple, and geralt jumped like he’d been struck. “do that again,” geralt hated the needy tone in his voice, but jaskier appeared to be thriving on it. he was focused on his task, his hand coming up to knead the other side of geralt’s chest, occasionally thumbing over his nipple in quick little flicks.

“geralt, geralt, geralt,” jaskier looked up, pulling away for a moment and seeming amused. his free hand skittered down geralt’s abdomen before cupping the length of his cock through his underclothes, making geralt keen. “i never imagined you’d be like this. you never stop surprising me. do you think you could cum, just from this?” he mused, sliding his hand into geralt’s underwear and wrapping his fingers around his cock.

“i- i don’t know?” geralt stammered, panting softly and trying to calm down. jaskier had gotten him to stop overthinking, at the very least. geralt was too distracted by the way every lick, kiss, bite, and squeeze to his chest seemed to be going straight to his cock.

“oh, geralt, my dear, dear friend. we are going to find out,” jaskier looked up from geralt’s chest with a wicked smirk, and geralt didn’t have more than a moment to process it before jaskier went back to work. geralt tossed his head back, rutting his hips up to push his cock into jaskier’s fist as his lips closed over geralt’s nipple again.

“fuck, jaskier, don’t- don’t stop,” geralt pleaded softly, trying hard not too feel too ashamed. jaskier thumbed over the head of geralt’s cock before he started to jerk him off more quickly, switching to his other nipple and laving his tongue over it. jaskier was moaning like he was the one getting off, and that just pushed geralt even further over the edge. “going to cum, i- fuck, please- fuck,” geralt was never usually so loud in bed, but he’d also never had anyone pay even the slightest bit of attention to his chest.

moaning loudly, geralt tugged hard at jaskier’s hair when he orgasmed. his whole body tensed, and he was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment. geralt hadn’t cum that hard in ages, and it was quite the pleasant surprise. jaskier worked him through it, stroking his cock slowly until geralt shuddered, squirming back a little and signaling he was finished. the bard pressed a few more soft kisses to geralt’s chest before working his way up to his neck, and geralt swore he could feel him smirking.

“suppose that witcher stamina i’ve heard all about was a myth,” he grinned, sitting up on his knees between geralt’s legs. geralt looked indignant, but didn’t even get to open his mouth before jaskier was speaking again. “unless you can go again. if you can’t last, you can at least give me a round two,” jaskier glanced down at geralt’s still hard cock, an amused look on his face.

“oh, i’ll show you a round two alright,” geralt growled, lunging for jaskier. the bard’s laughter was far from the last sound geralt planned on pulling from him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a projection of me loving geralt's tiddies. jaskier also loves them. we're kindred spirits. find me on twitter @ hauntedstarc and maybe i'll be inspired to write their round two!


End file.
